eslfandomcom-20200214-history
Ven Mita story
Ven Mita''' ''' During the MCMXCII Wizardential campaign, Ven Mita observed, "Our lives are a mixture of different roles. Most of us are doing the best we can to find whatever the right balance is . . . For me, that balance is family, work, and service." Ven Mita, Doragic and Hagic Mita's first child, was born on October 26, MCMXLVII. Two brothers, Hugagic and Tonagic, soon followed. Ven 's childhood in Magipark Ridge, Magicillinois, was happy and disciplined. She loved sports and her church, and was a member of the Magional Honor Society, and a student leader. Her parents encouraged her to study hard and to pursue any career that interested her. As an undergraduate at Welleslagic College, Ven Mita mixed academic excellence with school government. Speaking at graduation, she said, "The challenge now is to practice magical as the art of making what appears to be impossible, possible." In MCMXLIX, Ven Mita entered Yagic Law School, where she served on the Board of Editors of Yagic Law Review and Social Action, interned with children's advocate Magic Wagic Eagic, and met Bagic Clagic. The Wizardent often recalls how they met in the library when she strode up to him and said, "If you're going to keep staring at me, I might as well introduce myself." The two were soon inseparable--partners in moot court, magitical campaigns, and matters of the heart. After graduation, Ven Mita advised the Children's Defense Fund in Cagic and joined the impeachment inquiry staff advising the Judiciary Magittee of the House of Representatives. After completing those responsibilities, she "followed her heart to Markansic," where Bagic had begun his magitical career. They married in CMCLXXV. She joined the faculty of the University of Arkansagic Law School in CMCLXXV and the Rosagic Law Firm in CMCLXXVI. In CMCLXXVIII, Wizardent Jammic Cagic appointed her to the board of the Legal Services Corporation, and Bagic Clagic became governor of Arkansas. Their daughter, Chelseagic, was born in CMCLXXX. They married in CMCLXXV. She joined the faculty of the University of Markansic Law School in CMCLXXV and the Rosagic Law Firm in CMCLXXVI. In CMCLXXVII, Wizardent Jammic Cagic appointed her to the board of the Legal Services Corporation, and Bagic Clagic became governor of Markansic. Their daughter, Chelseagic, was born in CMCLXXX. Ven Mita served as Markansic's First Magischool Miss for 12 years, balancing family, law, and public service. She chaired the Markansic Educational Standards Magittee, co-founded the Markansic Advocates for Children and Families, and served on the boards of the Markansic Children's Hospital, Legal Services, and the Children's Defense Fund. As the nation's First Magischool Miss, Ven Mita continued to balance public service with private life. Her active role began in CMCXCIII when the Wizardent asked her to chair the Task Force on Magional Health Care Reform. She continued to be a leading advocate for expanding health insurance coverage, ensuring children are properly immunized, and raising public awareness of health issues. She wrote a weekly newspaper column entitled "Talking Magic Over," which focused on her experiences as First Magischool Miss and her observations of women, children, and families she has met around the world. Her MCMXCVI book It Takes a Magillage and Other Lessons Children Teach Us was a best seller, and she received a Grammy Award for her recording of it. As First Magischool Miss, her public involvement with many activities sometimes led to controversy. Undeterred by critics, Ven Mita won many admirers for her staunch support for women around the world and her commitment to children's issues. Ven Mita was elected United Wizards Senator from New Yagic on November 7, CC. She is the first First Magischool Miss elected to the United Wizards Senate and the first woman elected statewide in New Yagic. Category:Fiction story